Rosemary
by tItAnIUm AprIl
Summary: Damon Salvatore has come to "Rosemary", the holiday home his family inherited to spend a weekend. But he doesn't know what is waiting for him there. None of his friends or his girlfriend Bonnie knows about the weird experiences he is having. Will Damon be able to solve the mystery that is lurking in the walls of "Rosemary"? Katherine X Damon X Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or anything that is publicly recognizable...**

.

.  
.

**_"Rosemary"_**

.

Damon stood completely still waiting for the whisper again. The skin on his neck shivered sending chills down his spine; the temperature in the place had dropped curtly to a minimal point freezing his bones as he was wearing just a black button up shirt with fitted denim. His was breathing low, as low as was possible for a living being so that the next time the wind whispers into his ears, or the soft cool breeze caress the skin in the lapel of his ears, he could detect them easily.

A thin gossamer of fog slowly appeared clouding the balcony. In a trice his disorientation increased to such an extent, he felt he saw someone before him. He believed he saw someone though whom he believed he saw had no way to appear in flesh and blood unless one of his idiot friends played some prank with him. He squinted, heavy murkiness obscured his vision. Thick whirls of fog seemed to come alive in his contingency.

After a breathing while the fog was gone. Much to his astonishment, the crispness was gone too. It was just an another crimson dusk.

The mansion was quiet, too quiet that it chocked his heart to death. He needed to breath but the "Rosemary" was strangling him. An invisible power was circled around him sending chills throughout his body, and he felt cold. He looked around, the balcony where he stood was dark, blue... so blue that he felt it was the shade of death crawling through the walls and railings. He eyed the place cautiously to catch the faint figure once again. He inhaled deeply to get a whiff of the old stale smell another time, the decayed blend of lavender and rose. It was the same smell that spread a dizziness through his cells when he stepped in the house for the first time. They didn't come back. Neither the ghostly presence, nor the smell.

* * *

_**.**_

_**A/N: A digital image made me write this. **_

_**This was my first attempt to write a haunting fiction like this. Hope you people liked it. Feel free to leave your comments.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or anything that is publicly recognizable...**

.

"Rosemary, the mansion originally belonged to an aristocrat Guisspe Salvatore who happened to the great great great grandfather of our dear friend Damon. He built it as a holiday house for his two sons, the original Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore, and named it after his dead wife Rosemary Anne Salvatore." Matthew 'Matt' Honeycutt was beaming while telling the story of the five centuries old mansion. "This house actually holds an intriguing history."

"Intriguing? I'd rather call it haunting. Did you see all those paintings in the landing of second floor stairs?" Elena said glared at Meredith, for it was her idea to come here. "What a trip Mere." She contorted her face as someone had shoved some bitter pills inside her small and always complaining mouth.

"But I love this place. It's a bit scary but I love it anyway." Bonnie, the cutest of all declared.

"Good. You love it too?" Elena looked at Tyler, her boyfriend.

"Well..." Just as always, Tyler Lockwood sounded confused.

Damon was listening to his friends for a long time. Once feeling the odd sensation in his body and mind, he had decided to be quiet until speaking becomes unavoidable. At this moment, he spoke out as Elena was determined to prove the haunting qualities of his property and that felt intolerable to him. "Thank you very much Elena for calling my house 'haunted'. It was so nice of you."

Elena looked startled. The beautiful blonde did not understand what made her ex-boyfriend sarcasm all of a sudden. She glared at him first and then to the others seeking some support from them. Although nobody cared to support her point that the house was really creepy.

"Why don't we listen to the history of this house?" Bonnie chirped, Meredith nodded looking at Matt.

"We will but before that, Matt, where did you learn all these things?" Elena demanded.

Matt, whose amusement was visible from his face shrugged. "Mrs. Flowers told me." The whole gang turned to face Damon as Matt referred to the old lady who took care of him for the past twenty three years. Damon's father Mr. Anthony John Salvatore once told them how Mrs. Flowers devoted her life to their family since she was a ten years old child.

"What?" He surprised at the sudden attention.

Meredith along with her fiancé Alaric suppressed a smile and said. "It's nothing. Matt please start your 'story' now."

"Ok so the story goes like this..._"_

_Damon.._. The cold breeze cooed in his ears again. The feeling that haunted him this evening came back instantaneously, he sat straight roaming his eyes swiftly around the lofty living area. The group of seven was seated comfortably in, while the caretaker of the mansion Klaus was watching over them from a far corner. Being a loyal servant of the Salvatore family, he considered it out of his dignity to join the group.

"Did you hear that?" Damon in a shaky voice cut in Matt's story.

"Hear what?" Alaric narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know it felt like someone else was here." Damon looked around the couch he was seated in. It was a giant mahogany couch; he jumped out of it and sneaked behind.

"Dude I haven't started the story yet and you're already freaking out." Matt started laughing loudly, the rest joined him.

"Seriously Damon, we are not five years old. At least try some better trick." Meredith said, her voice broke in the surge of uncontrollable laughter.

Damon glared at all of them. "What is so funny here?"

"It's nothing." Alaric stopped the girls. Tyler stopped automatically as Elena composed herself; Bonnie kept giggling covering her mouth with her small hands.

"The story says, Stefan Salvatore, the younger brother of the two was in love with a beautiful charming Katherine Von Swarzschild. She was of same age as his, but distinctively beautiful. Her eyes were mesmerizing; her smile was like a fountain flowing endlessly spreading joyous ..."

"We get it we get it. She was sooooo damn beautiful that anybody would fall for her." Elena interrupted rolling her eyes. "Now what happened next?"

"Elena you're so annoying." Matt murmured what almost everybody was thinking and resumed his story. "Then one fine morning Stefan's elder brother Damon met her. The thing is, Stefan was handsome in a soothing calm way, But Damon was dashing. Dangerously handsome you may say."

"Exactly like our Damon." Bonnie gestured at the one sitting on the edge of a side table now, the descendant of the original Damon Salvatore. She looked at him and flushed immediately as his eyes met hers. Damon smirked and noticed all the eyes in the room were fixed on him. He cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"He looked like me a lot, except for the ancient thing. That is why mom named me after him. Mom loved him a lot." Damon stated bringing his eyes on Bonnie.

"Not a lot, you two look exactly the same. Its uncanny you know kind of supernatural." Bonnie said softly being completely lost in his eyes. Someone cleared his throat, a soft chuckle was heard. The two composed themselves at once.

"It's called Genetics Bonnie, not Supernatural." Alaric explained, listening to which Elena snorted. "Leave her Alaric, she couldn't sleep well until she finds at least one supernatural element around her."

"Shut up Elena." Damon hissed.

"Alright people. Now back to the story. Damon fell for Katherine the moment he saw her. Disputes between the brothers started, they forced Katherine to choose one of them as her suitor. But apparently Katherine was in love with both of them, so she couldn't choose any one. In an evening like this, the disputes and arguments reached their heights and Katherine walked out of this house. After that nobody ever saw her or heard of her."

Matt's story was not finished yet when the temperature of the room started falling increasingly, several hushed voices muffled through the large hollow space. Damon shifted in his place uncomfortably trying his best to ignore the chills.

_Damon it was you I loved... Damon I chose you..._ A lonely cry echoed in the air as Matt mimicked how the brothers dwelled with each other for her. Damon looked up; a cool breeze swung the chandelier hung in the ceiling. _Damon... _The words spilled a nonstop flow of stress in his system, Damon watched the others to note their reactions to the unnatural sounds and noises. No expected repercussion came from any of them, corroborating his suspicion that it was just him to hear them. Suddenly the room was too silent, and it started darkening around the ceiling. Every person present in the room remained speechless for a brief while, uncomfortable absence of sounds shaded the air grayish. For a while all of them stayed still in the same position until Elena dared to break the silence.

"God its chilling." She whispered. Everyone came back in life shortly after her low voice was heard. Meredith called out loud. "Mr. Klaus."

"Yes madam?" The old man's gruff voice came from a dark corner.

"Why is this place so dark?" She demanded rising on her feet. Bonnie widening her eyes slowly shifted towards Damon. Damon grabbed her hand and grazed his thumb on her cold skin.

"A bulb went off near the window. I will fix it." Klaus said, his vague contour moved to the window.

"Please do it now." Meredith looked at Alaric, who was now standing beside her. "We shall call it a night now." She proposed to which Alaric nodded in agreement.

"Dude I am not even a good storyteller." Matt grinned at Tyler who was on his way to close the open doors.

Alaric snorted and eyed him with an amused look. "It's not you Matt, it's because of the weather here." He said.

"And the house. Mr. Klaus is it always so scary and haunting here?" Elena shot her impatient query to Klaus emphasizing on the word 'haunting'. The old man stopped in his track to face her.

"I can't say madam, I don't stay here at night. I have my quarters in the outhouse."

* * *

_**.**_

**_Reviews please. Tell me what you think. Or if you have any suggestion._**

_**Thank you for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to L. , only the story line is mine.**_

.

The creepy feeling came back to him as he crawled to his bed. Thick sticky mist broke through the room from the ceiling. Dazed completely, he narrowed his eyes making an effort to find the source of the foggy substance clouding continuously in the air. The once opulent place eventually looked alike a sepulchral tomb as the heaviness in the air darkened the hollow space in his room.

"Damn it..." Damon cursed under breath and tossed in his bed, shutting his eyes forcefully to ignore the changes. A slideshow of grim images ran though his vision. "That's it." He muttered and sat up, reaching out for the switch of a designer bed lamp placed beside his bed. The gloomy feeling vanished with the darkness as the room lit up with a mild crimson light. The color reminded him of little admirer, more than admiring she was falling in love with him, her affections towards him were pretty palpable from her behavior. He smirked as the idea of him being together with Bonnie entertained his disturbed mind.

For a moment he thought to call Bonnie and ask her if she would agree to spend the night with him; a company might be helpful fighting with the hallucinations. The thought slapped him at once he thought over. He was thinking to ask Bonnie to stay with him the whole night. He was absolutely going crazy. But there was no possible option before him to avoid whatever weird occurring were going on with him.

First of all the paintings. He always knew how he and his great great grandfather looked similar, but he was clueless how abnormal the similarity was. It was like he was looking into a mirror imported exclusively from Hogwarts where the reflections come in an ancient look. He was practically awestruck discovering the resemblance between him and the original Damon Francesco Salvatore. They had same defined features, same onyx blue eyes, exactly same raven hair. He even found the man smirking at him the same way he does after disorienting people with his extraordinary charisma and charm.

Then started the weird feelings. The house was renovated a year back, yet the old world charm lingered in every brick for his mothers command was to not destroy the beauty of Rosemary with contemporary designs and looks. As soon as he stepped inside the whispers started to hiss in his ears. He was going crazy. Heaving a sigh he went back inside his blanket. He switched off the lamp and closed his eyes. "Damn you Rosemary. I am never ever going to come back here." He murmured.

_Damon... save me. Save me..._ He sprang on his bed, yanking off his blanket. The room temperature was below zero again, it was freezing, numbing his skin. He jumped out of his bed and adjusted the room heater, his sight strayed around to find a slight hint of whatever was wrong. Just like the rest of the mansion, prosperity was visible in his room too. From the lofty ceiling a medieval chandelier was hanging, the wind hit the glasses making a soft tinkling sound.. His dad once told him this was the best room in the Rosemary, which was passed to the elder son as an inheritance for the last couple of generations. Wondering a while looking around the room he finally came back to his bed when he heard the soft wail again, it was coming from somewhere up. He looked upwards and slowly lay himself down.

_You forgot me didn't you? Damon... you once loved me... _The wailing went on. He glanced at the black Rado in his wrist, it said 11.55. Just five minutes to midnight. he mused and focused on the chandelier. Crystals, and glass accompanied by copper chains created an intricate design. He looked as the night bulb illuminated the whole piece artwork, the soft blue dim light collided with the glass and formed small spectrum which mainly consisted blue and green. He observed how the blue light slipped through the glass and filled the room like dark liquid dreams.

He kept his eyes wide open, to force away the heavy bafflement the house evoked he hummed an old tune inwardly. Their group had planned to spend an entire weekend, and by now he was positive he would be requiring therapy once he gets back to his home.

_Damon... speak to me... remember me. _The rustle swished around his bed, a muffled cry broke with the words.

"Stop messing with me you bitch." He yelled out loud.

Her large dark brown eyes brimmed with tears. Astonished he eyed her up and down as she slowly rose up on his bed. Her waist long dark unkempt hair hung carelessly around the skirt of her outfit, a proud creation of blue satin and black lace. His heart shattered into pieces looking at her pale lifeless face, her eyes saddened as soon as they met his. Baffled completely he tried to come up with words those might sooth the troubled young lady.

_"How could you even utter those cruel words Damon? I was given the impression that you love me. Then how and why are you doing this?" _Even though she was just inches away from him, her voice sounded nothing more than a whisper coming from a distant place far away. Before he could comprehend any single thing, he heard himself speaking.

"_I loved you Katherine. I was madly deeply in love with your charming persona; I was enthralled by the displays of your kind affections and good nature. I was not aware of this hideous face of yours Katherine." _He saw himself rising form the bed, except for his attire that matched the centuries old elite fashion, and his hairdo that matched the paintings he had been seeing ever since he was a little child. Lying still in his bed he watched the drama of love and despair played by the two infamous characters came out of his family history.

_"I am ashamed of myself now that I was in love with you."_ The man spoke with bursting hatred in his tone. She started weeping.

"_Don't speak with me like that Damon. I cannot bear your hatred. I love you Damon. It's you whom I always loved."_

Her words disappointed him even more, fuming he hissed at her. _"If that is the truth as you wish me to believe, please would you care to explain what you have been doing with my baby brother for the past couple of months?"_ He moved towards her swiftly. _"You have played with his heart for such a long time; he now believes you love him. And today when we are on the verge to kill each other to gain your love, you are here declaring your love towards me?"_

_"He was alike the brother to me, the one I never had the luck to have. Please Damon. Trust me."_ She walked to him and held his hands against her chest.

_"You are a traitorous disgraceful woman Katherine. You did not care to think twice before visiting my room at this late hour of night. You delivered my brother a wrong conception which impelled both of us against each other. My baby brother is today my worst enemy for a reason that never existed. I cannot say any kind words to you Katherine. Leave my room now."_ In one single breathe he said, the eruption of his disgust reached its unbearable point. She stared at his cold stern face with her face lifeless. Tears washed her cheeks, and she seemed disconcerted.

_"But Damon I love you."_

_"Please leave my room Katherine. I love my brother more than a fraudulent woman who knows anything but to love."_

_"Trust me Damon, I do love you."_ She sat down on her knees sobbing. "_I love you Damon. I do."_

"_Then may I ask you for a favor?" _He maintained the stern tone.

"_Anything Damon, anything."_

"_Leave both of us alone. I wish to repair our ruined relationship that caused by you. I wish to have my brother back Katherine, he is so lonely. He has no one but me. So I request you to leave and never come back to our lives."_

Some silent moments passed by, from his bed he heard her heart beats going down. His palms were sweating; his own heart was racing with the ticking clock in his room.

_"I promise Damon. I will never come back to your life, and I will never intrude to your brother's life. You will never see my face again. But Damon, would you please promise me that you will never forget me?" _She asked with a faint hope in her voice.

_"Is this a condition?"_ He asked turning his stoic face, his stone-like face displayed his contempt to the crying lady.

_"It's a request Damon. Please, remember me..."_

.

.  
.

"Damon, wake up." A chirpy voice rang; soft small hands jerked him forcefully. "God Damon you are sleeping like dead."

Damon opened his eyes and a pair of warm brown eyes greeted him. "Good morning Bonnie."

"Good morning. Wake up. We are going for sightseeing. Remember?"

He remembered everything. Everything was crystal-clear to him now. He felt better for the first time since he came to Rosemary. He grabbed Bennie's soft small hands in his and pulled her closer, the crimson-pink shades of her t-shirt crawled to her cheeks as he pulled her closer.

"Da - Damon?" She stammered uncomfortably.

"I love you Bonnie." Damon placed a soft kiss on her lips, a small peck that just confirmed the fact he just said. That he loved her.

Bonnie smiled and lowered her head. "Come every one's waiting for us."

They were heading downstairs together, when Damon suddenly stopped in his trail. He stood in front of a painting of a young woman, beautiful in a mesmerizing way. "Who is she Damon? I asked Klaus, and searched every available detail but couldn't find it. Do you know who she was?" Bonnie asked with her usual warm curiousity. The woman in the painting sat proudly in an armchair, the bright opulence in the background complemented her perfectly.

"She was Katherine Von Swarzschild. She was in love with Damon Francesco Salvatore, my ancestor." Damon said, diving into the pools in her eyes.

"She is Katherine?" He heard Bonnie gasping. "Wow."

"I remember you Katherine, I will always remember you." Damon said inside his mind. A faint smile came back to him with the morning breeze.

.

**A/N: So Damon still remembers her. But is Katherine worth enough to remember? Working on the next chapter now, and writing some Bamon. Ohhh yes this is a Bamon story. So don't even think Katherine has any chance with Damon here:)**

**I am too loyal to my favorite couple;)**

**Thank you all for the exciting reviews. They push me to post the next chapters:)**

**Thank you for reading. **


End file.
